freddy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Will and Teri Crossover: When 2 Killers start a Massacre!
Part 1 Okay, the Story begins as Will the Wolf, a psychopathic killer, was just doing his thing, which was killing people. Out of the blue, a character appeared, Teri the siamese Cat. As both of them met, Will felt it akward. Will asked where he came from, Teri replied that he came from a portal. Will then asked where he comes from, Teri replied that he came from the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, although Will the Wolf never recalled seeing a Siamese cat at the restaurant. Teri said that he came from an ALTERNATE Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Will thought that the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza HE came from was the only one in the entire Multiverse. It turns out that there was another, in an alternate dimension. Will the Wolf decided to let Teri live, as he noticed a knife on Teri's back, Will asked if he had killed anyone, Teri said that he only kills if he has to, and that he once threatened another character, Holly, that she would be killed because SHE killed Teri's friend. Will guided Teri the way to the Pizzaria, when Teri got inside, he was amazed, Will then said that this was the place where he was first activated. It was late at night, and the animatronics proceeded to try to kill the Nightguard, Will said that they were idiots because they don't know how to kill the nightguard PROPERLY. Will grab out his chainsaw, which, scared Teri, as he ran into Pirate's cove. Will then murdered the Nightguard with his grizzly chainsaw. Blood was scattered all throughout the room. Freddy and his Gang were surprised to see Will come back, Freddy asked what he was doing here. Will replied and said that he was only guiding Teri. Freddy asked who this "Teri" guy was. Will then introduced Teri, after finding him, to Freddy Fazbear. Will called this place a piece of bull$*!#. They both left the resturaunt. Will asked if Teri wanted to kill anyone, Teri said no, because he only does it if he has to, Will called him a "chicken" and that real animatronics roam freely outside, killing everyone in sight. Teri decided to kill, along with Will the wolf, just so that he doesn't get slaughtered himself by Will. And the Massacre began, Killing the many people in sight, chainsawing doors open, slicing the resting people IN HALF, and even eating some victims. This massacre had went on until 6 AM. The chainsaw, the knife, as well as Teri and Will themselves, were all covered in blood. In total, they had killed 666 people in total. Teri said that it's wrong to kill innocent people, Will had the same response, real animatronics roam freely outside, killing everyone in sight. They both then decided to stop killing for a while, then will had the next best thing in his mind: Robbery and Stealing. In a total, Will had robbed 65 banks. Will decided that Robbing would be alot better, also because he hasn't robbed a bank ever since the Bite of 87. Will and Teri robbed in a total of 4 banks, killing everyone, even the Police. Blood was still on their animatronic bodies. Will decided that stealing would be just as fun, so, they zoomed into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, even though Will said it was bull$*!#, He decided it's a great target for stealing, as a result, Will had stolen Bonnie's Guitar, Chica's Cupcake, Freddy's Microphone, Foxy's Hook, and even took some of the Gear pieces and used them as weapons, They rushed out of the Pizza place, only to be chased by an Angry Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Eventually, they lost the gang. Teri said that Stealing and Robbing is wrong, this time, Will has a simiular response, real animatronics roam freely outside, robbing every bank, and stealing everything in sight. The 2 decided to take a break, Sit down under a tree, and relax. Out of the blue, another character appeared, it appeared to be Holly from the alternate Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Teri questioned out of anger why Holly followed him, Holly then punched, kicked, and was beating up Teri. Will grabbed his chainsaw out of nowhere, and stabbed Holly in the back with his chainsaw, as the chainsaw was almost touching Teri, he had survived. The both went back to relaxing. Teri had told Will that he hated Holly, and she was his enemy, and Will said that he was glad to finally kill another animatronic after 10 years. The both relaxed for about 3 hours. Teri and Will decided it was time to kill more people, they went on a second Massacre and this time, they killed 786 people. 2 quarters of all the people were sliced up in half, 1 quarter of them were Blended, and the last quarter had been EATEN. Teri said that 2 massacres were enough for Part 1, and that both of them would do 3 more massacres in Part 2. "Well, that's enough for Part 1." ~ DiggerZombie1, Creator of Will the Wolf